


one day i'll need it like air underwater

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Romance, Sad, i am being sad again
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Olhar para ela assim, tão linda e viva, fazia-o sentir meio agridoce: feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste, tentando não contar os segundos que tiquetaqueavam em sua mente."</p>
            </blockquote>





	one day i'll need it like air underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Continuidade: posicionado logo após o minisode (enfim, um episódio pequeno que eles lançam na internet, Doctor Who tem vários, recomendo todo mundo ver Pond Life) Rain Gods, escrito pelo Neil Gaiman, que vocês podem ver, legendado, aqui https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYbAgMrMeZE  
> As primeiras falas eu copiei/traduzi de lá, mais para introduzir mesmo.

 - Nós deveríamos estar queimando agora. Você tem sorte por ser bonito! – River exclamou, livrando-se do cachecol meio molhado do início de chuva que pegou.

 

 - Não tinha perigo nenhum. – ele retrucou, apertando botões e puxando alavancas para mandar sua TARDIS ao vórtice, sem deixar de sorrir com o elogio que ela deixou escapar – Eu sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer.

 

 - Não, você não sabia! – ela veio atrás dele, corrigindo os comandos errados que ele fazia.

 

 - Eu sabia, eu juro que sabia! – ela virou-se para ela, cutucando o próprio nariz – Eu pude sentir no ar!

 

 - Eu vou fingir que sim, sweetie. – ela suspirou – Pelo bem do momento.

 

 - Eu sabia que podia contar com você! – ele sorriu sincero, puxando-a para seus braços.

 

Ele abraçou-a e se perdeu em seus cabelos, enterrando o rosto no pescoço quente e macio. Ali, mergulhado nela, ele sabia que estava seguro e bem, que por algum tempo, ele podia se permitir ser feliz e completo. Flashes tristes passaram pelos seus olhos, memórias ruins, memórias que ele fez questão de suprimir.

 

River não sabia o que havia acontecido com seus pais. Para ela, ele tinha dito que eles estavam apenas passando um tempo na Terra, com Brian e tudo mais, vivos e bem. Para ele, bem, de fato eles estavam na Terra. Não era de todo uma mentira.

 

Não poder vê-los doía demais, mais do que palavras poderiam jamais expressar, em qualquer um dos milhares de idiomas que ele sabia falar. Nos braços de River, no entanto, doía um pouquinho menos, só um pouquinho.

 

Talvez porque ela mesma era outra dor para ele se preocupar. Mas não agora, não nesse exato momento onde mãos delicadas seguravam seu rosto e puxavam-o para um beijo. Com seus lábios contra os dela, ele podia dizer que estava tudo bem.

_Your touch is a priceless possession_

_Do not let me tire of it, tell my I’ve won_

_Don’t waste the touch of your skin on a greeting_

_Hold me at night so I know the day’s done._

 

Ela sorriu para ele, seus olhos muito brilhantes e cheios com algo que ele poderia chamar de amor, enquanto suas mãos descansavam na gravata-borboleta que ele só voltava a vestir, hoje em dia, quando estava com sua esposa. O pedaço de pano ao redor de seu pescoço era, ele agora considerava, quase como sua aliança de casamento. Eles não tinham anéis, mas sim promessas.

 

Olhar para ela assim, tão linda e viva, fazia-o sentir meio agridoce: feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste, tentando não contar os segundos que tiquetaqueavam em sua mente.

 

 - Por que você está chorando, meu amor? – ela perguntou suavemente, seu dedão secando as poucas lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos dele com carinho e atenção, como se ele fosse quebrar se ela não fosse delicada o suficiente.

 

 - Não é nada. – ele deu de ombros e piscou algumas vezes para conter a represa que ameaçava vazar de seus olhos – Eu só estou feliz em tê-la aqui. Fazia algum tempo. Eu senti saudades.

 

 - Eu também, sweetie, eu também. – ela pegou a mão dele entre as suas – Que tal uma xícara de chá, para comemorarmos?

 

 - Eu não poderia pedir por outra coisa. – porque ele sabia que o plano era acalmá-lo.

 

Nenhum dos dois estava acostumado, apesar de tantos anos, a demonstrações tão verbais de carinho. O amor estava escondido por trás de todas as palavras, das ações e dos olhares, mas ele raramente escapava tão cru e tão sincero. Eles não precisavam dizer que amavam um ao outro para saber que sim, e faziam isso com toda a força de seus corações.

 

Talvez essa fosse uma maneira de lidar com tudo, no final, com a perda. Cada vez que ela o via agora, ele era mais novo e mais inocente, alheio. Um garoto se apaixonando ainda. Cada vez que ele a via, ela estava mais perto do próprio começo, e ele, mais perto do final.

 

Tinham vezes, porém, que ele não podia se conter e precisava verbalizar o sentimento em seus corações. Essa podia ser sua última chance, ou não, ou sim.

 

Ele sentou-se à mesa da cozinha, nervosamente mexendo no saleiro ali em cima, enquanto ela movia-se fazendo o chá para ele. As ações mecânicas de esquentar a água a servir o chá a acalmavam, e a quantidade de açúcar que seu marido tomava a fazia rir.

 

River colocou a xícara na frente dele e sentou-se do lado aposto da mesa, a mão dele atravessou a distância para segurar a dela e eles silenciosamente mergulharam um no outro enquanto terminavam suas bebidas. Depois, sem dizer mais nada, ele lavou tudo o que ela havia usado enquanto ela o observava. Até quando eles teriam essa doce tranquilidade?

 

Quando acabados, eles deram-se os braços e saíram dali. Ele estava sempre a tocando, nem mesmo apenas um leve roçar de dedos, porque era como uma atração de imãs. Ele sabia que era assim porque, quando a beijava, o ar faltava, mas ele não conseguia deixá-la ir, enquanto mãos afastavam roupas porque buscavam a eletricidade e o conforto da pele.

 

_My name from your lips is a sonnet_

_But utter it not just for mere naming’s sake_

_Save all the syllables, wait until morning_

_Speak to me then so I know I’m awake._

 

Seus lábios buscavam cada centímetro, caminhando entre cicatrizes e sardas até apagar todas. Nomes eram ditos como súplicas, cada sílaba, um soneto, e as pontas de seus dedos tocavam-na como uma sinfonia. Para seus olhos, River era uma obra de arte.

 

Pelo tempo em que ela estivesse ao redor de seus braços, ele estaria vivo e acordado, porque o calor de seu corpo vinha do dela. Ele não era homeostático e ela era o sol de seu universo.

 

As lágrimas pressionavam-lhe os olhos mais uma vez, mas dessa vez não era de tristeza: ele estava maravilhado e assustado, como uma criancinha, com a força do que sentia. Ele estava emocionado que alguém como River, que cresceu aprendendo a desconfiar de tudo e todos, que cresceu aprendendo a odiar ele, pudesse expor-se assim apenas para ele, abrir-se para alguém que trouxe todas as mazelas de sua vida. Amá-lo.

 

Ele se pressionou contra a pele do pescoço dela e quis sussurrar-lhe ao pé do ouvido que a amava, mais do que tudo, mais do que qualquer um, e que sempre seria assim. O mundo poderia acabar, e ele ainda amaria, sua pequena e maravilhosa psicopata, feita só e somente para ele.

 

Mesmo que ele não soubesse como fazê-lo direito, ele a amava mais do que tudo, e ainda assim, nunca seria o suficiente. Ela merecia mais, muito mais, do que o pouco que ele conseguia oferecer, por mais sincero que fosse.

 

O mundo explodiu e rebobinou dentro da cabeça dele, enquanto ela beijava-o mais uma vez e se enterrava em seus braços, segurando o mais perto possível de si.

 

_The sound of your laughter is music for dancing_

_And though you should know of the spell that you cast_

_Don’t spend it eagerly, wait till it’s earnest_

_Laugh with me then so I know it won’t last_

 

 - Você vai ficar aqui, certo? – ele questionou, com a voz fraca e insegura – Pelo menos até amanhã?

 

 - Claro, - ele deu uma risada suave – eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Agora, durma, você merece descansar também.

 

Mas ele não dormiu, ele ficou observando-a quando River caia no sono. Ela parecia tão relaxada e pacífica, e ele se emocionou novamente com isso, com a confiança que ela tinha nele. Era terceira vez naquela noite que ele sentiu vontade de chorar e agora que ela não podia mais ver, ele deixou-as correr e molhar o travesseiro.

 

_There is still a word, gone un-uttered between us_

_But keep it un-vowed until I tell you when_

_One day I’ll need it like air underwater_

_Save it till then will you?_

 

Nada daquilo iria durar mais do que uma batida de coração. E ele não disse aquelas palavras, tão bonitas e tão pesadas. Não era a hora ainda, ele não estava pronto para proferir aquele voto final, a sentença do seu coração. _“Eu te amo”_... Era mesmo assim tão difícil? Um dia, ele sabia que precisaria dizê-las e talvez mesmo ouvi-las, uma necessidade pungente e dolorida, uma necessidade que existia mesmo agora, e as palavras pinicavam na ponta de sua língua. E sabia também que aquele seria o ponto final da história dos dois, e para isso, ele não estava preparado ainda.

 

Ele não queria deixá-la ir.

 

Então ele trouxe-a para mais perto em seu abraço e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, finalmente permitindo-se dormir um pouco. Ela ressonava tranquila e sua respiração quente contra o peito dele era o suficiente para espantar os fantasmas que lhe assombravam o pensamento. Ou um em particular.

 

Mas aquilo era, precisamente, tudo o que ele precisava ouvir no momento. Os corações dela baterem juntos aos seus, o suave suspiro de sua respiração e a inestimável certeza que tudo ficaria, pelo menos por enquanto, bem.

_Save it till then._

**Author's Note:**

> O poema utilizado no capítulo é um chamado Save It, do Keaton Henson, que é particularmente um dos meus compositores e interpretes favoritos, portanto recomendo forte.  
> Que saudades de escrever sobre os meus filhos lindos <3  
> Obrigada a quem leu até aqui, um beijo no coração de vocês.  
> (ps: talvez um dia eu traduza pra inglês, se eu tiver tempo... considerem que era para eu estar estudando e estou aqui escrevendo fanfic)


End file.
